Pretty Cure! Goddess Ascension!
'''Pretty Cure! Goddess Ascension! '''is the transformation phrase used by the cures of Goddess Tear! Pretty Cure. It requires the Tear Stones. Appearances * Seiko Ueno to Cure Beacon: episode 1 * Reina Fujino to Cure Matsuri: episode 2 * Duo (Seiko/Reina): episode 3 * Shizuku Mizuhara to Cure Surge: episode 3 Sequences Seiko to Cure Beacon The Beacon Tear Stone begins to shine and Seiko throws in up in the air. Seiko holds a hand up in the air and her nails turn pink. She shouts the phrase and the stone glows so bright that it obscures the entire screen in a flash. When Seiko reappears, her body is is glowing and looks almost identical to Cure Ace’s body in her transformation, except the light only extends from the neck down. Any hair accessories disappear and Seiko’s hair falls down. Seiko spins and some ribbons of light form her belt, which then causes her skirt to be formed out of pink light. Seiko winks and smiles. She has her arms crossed in front of her. She extends her arms and her arm warmers appear. More light gathers to make Seiko’s top. The outline of the top glows white before the top completely forms in a flash. Seiko spins around again and the camera moves to her legs. Her stockings have already formed, but pink ribbons of light appear to create her boots. A large sparkle appears next to each boot and flies upwards to form Seiko’s earrings. Pink light forms Seiko’s choker and the Tear Stone reappears attached to the choker. Her hair grows out and turns from brown to light pink. Cure Beacon’s hair is styled into a high ponytail with a pink ribbon with a gold heart in the center. Beacon‘s eyes have become a lighter shade of green and she winks before saying her introduction. Pink and yellow sparkles surround her as she poses. Reina to Cure Matsuri The Matsuri Tear Stone begins to shine and Reina throws it upwards. Reina holds her hand up and her nails turn red. She shouts the phrase and the stone erupted into a large flame that encompasses the entire screen. Reina reappears and any hair accessories and/or her glasses disappear. Her body is encompassed in the same light as Seiko’s. Reina spins around and extends her right arm. Her arm warmer materializes out of fire. The camera moves and Reina‘s earrings and other arm warmer materialize out of fire. Reina’s hair grows and turns from raven to fiery-orange. Part of her hair then goes into a bun held by a red and white striped rope. Reina’s top materializes out of fire next as does her choker. Her Tear Stone appears on her choker out of fire. Ribbons of fire form Reina’s boots and then her skirt. She spins around as her large back bow is materialized out of fire as well. Cure Matsuri opens her eyes and they have gone from brown to orange. She does a flip onto the ground and fire forms around her feet. She does her intro then poses. Shizuku to Cure Surge The Surge Tear Stone begins to shine and Shizuku throws it upwards. Shizuku holds her hand up and her nails turn blue. She shouts the phrase and a bubble surrounds the stone and obscures the screen. The bubble pops and any hair accessories disappear. Her body is encompassed in lights. Shizuku does a backflip and her legs go into a bubble. The bubble pops and blue lights form her stockings and boots. Blue light forms her accessories. Seaweed wraps around her forearms and form her arm warmers. Bubbles of light form her top. She begins to fly up and her skirt is formed. She emerges from the ocean and her hair changes and a water droplet forms her Tear Stone. Water forms the last of Surge’s accessories. She curls up and a bubble appears around her. The bubble races upwards and pops. Surge says her introduction and poses.Category:Transformations Category:Transformation Phrases